


Furious

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: When Joker injures Dick and Barbara’s son Dick almost makes a mistake he may regret
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 29





	Furious

Barbara shook her head as she patched up her 13 year old son.

He winced as the rubbing alcohol stung his deep wound of his forearm

”Owe mom that hurts!” he hissed

”Good” Barbara continued to clean the wound. His other arm in a sling from his dislocared collarbone ”You are lucky you aren't injured worse”

The boy shook his head ”Yeah cause stitches, a dislocated collarbone, bruised ribs and a mild concussion aren't bad enough”

Barbara stopped cleaning the wound ”Keep talking like that and I'll stitch this up with no pain relief” she warned

That immediately shut the teenager up

Barbara reached up brushing her sons dark locks out of his face. His bue eyes averting her green one's.   
”Joker could have killed you if Red hood hadn't gotten to you in time.”

Nathan nodded ”Yeah but I've been Robin since I was 11 mom. I want to do something on my own instead of fighting beside Nightwing or Batman.”

Barbara paused ”Where’s your father?”

Nathan shrugged “All I know is I woke up here.”

Barbara stood

“Mom?” Nathan looked at his mother, but now that she had moved the blood was poured out of his wound 

“I gotta go find your dad” she started toward the changing rooms of the cave

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows “But what about my wound”

Barbara stopped and looked toward Alfred who was currently stitching her sons torn Robin uniform “Could you?”

Alfred nodded “I’m already stitching may as well keep up the pattern, go and find your husband “

Barbara quickly kissed Alfred on the cheek before going to change into her Batgirl suit

Alfred approached the young teenager on the medical table

Nathan looked at the man questionably “Grandfather, why is mom leaving now that she knows dad probably found out what happened?”

Alfred shook his head “We haven’t determined if you have a concussion, lay back” he instructed  
Nathan did as told and watched as Alfred gathered stitching supplies 

“Have you ever seen your father furious young Grayson?” Alfred asked

Nathan thought for a moment “Upset...yes....overly tired yes...aggravated...yes. But now that you mention it. Furious no.”

Alfred nodded “I have only a handful of time. The worst was when the Joker paralyzed your mother those years ago.” He shook his head “I was sure Master Bruce was going to have to tranquilize him and lock him up. Your father is a scary person when he’s angry....worse than your grandpa.”

Nathan snorted “Worse then Batman? Now that sounds worse than any horror film”

————————-  
“Let me out Jason!” Dick was yelling at the top of his lungs. Sweat dripping down his body.

Barbara entered through Jason’s apartment window “Where is he?” She asked looking at her brother in law

Jason grinned “Lemme guess the GPS in Dickie’s wrist led you here?”

Barbara sent him a glare and Jason quickly held his hands up “I’m joking, how’s the kid?”

She sighed “He’ll he okay”

Jason nodded then there was the thud of Dick raming himself into the bathroom door.

“Why is he in the bathroom?” Barbara asked walked toward the door. “And why is it bolted from the outside?”

Jason shook his head “Might not wanna open that”

Barbara paused 

“Ya know all us Robins and Batman were there to take down Joker after I found your kid right?” Jason asked

Barbara nodded

Jason shook his head “Dick-it was like something I had never seen in him before he was rabid. I seriously thought he was going to kill him Barbie.”

She glanced at the door “That bastard could have killed my son Jay! You should know that better than anyone!” Dick yelled

Barbara looked toward Jason. “I’m going to talk to him” she went for the lock again. She could hear the anger in the way that her husband was pacing from inside

“Barbara”Jason said “I brought him here so he wouldn’t do something he’d regret. Look me” he pointed to himself “I’ve killed people. Bad people sure but still. And it’s something that I think has always been in me even before the pit. But Dick....don’t let him have that on him. All I’m saying is by opening that door we don’t know what is furious self will do. We’ve only seen him like this a handful of time. You guys have two kids, your boy looks up to Dick I don’t want blood on Dick’s hands”

She nodded in agreement before opening the door and quickly sliding inside. 

Without realizing it was her Dick has seen the door knob turn and was preparing to force his way out. But with quick reflexes Barbara stood against the door, hearing Jason relook it.

Dicks hands hit the door with a loud smack, pinning Barbara

She didn’t wince though. She expected it “Babs? Have you been here this whole time? Let me out! It needs to be done”

Barbara shook her head “I just got here 10 minutes ago. But Dick. You don’t want to do this.”

He shook his head and stepped back so she could move “Yes Babs. First Jason, then you with the—-” he motioned his hands she nodded  
“and then our son. Our SON Barbara! How are you not more angry about this?”

\- [ ] Barbara shook her head “Oh I’m very upset Dick but killing the Joker won’t solve anything “

Dick let out what sounded like a growl “But what if next time he does Babs? And I didn’t stop him this time? I mean when Jason......when I arrived at that Warehouse and Red Hood carried a limp and knocked out Robin to me. I let my guard down and cradled our 13 year old son as if he were a baby. I checked his pulse and put my head to his chest. They all sounded good but still. Then this anger fueled so I passed him off to Red Robin to bring to the cave. While I-“

“Attempted to kill the Joker?” She cut in since that explained why Tim was the one to bring her son to the Batcave

Dick nodded.”It took Red Hood,Dark Drift(Damian) and Batman to pull me off him.”

Barbara nodded “I hear he’ll be in a body cast for 6 months” 

Dick shook his head “Not good enough. He’ll just be back to it again. Or worse his son!” Dick threw his hands up.

“Dick, Jokers son is like 12” Barbara said softly 

He shook his head “He’s the product of Harley Quinn and Joker. He needs to go away too.”

Barbara sat down on the edge of the tub “He’s a child. Do you even hear yourself right now Dick?”

“He’s a monster! He could have killed our baby Barbara!” He began to pace again.  
The anger was building. Quickly Dick lunged at the door breaking it down this time

Barbara quickly jumped up running out of the room. Jason was already holding Dick back.

“Let go of me Jason!” Dick snarled

Jason shook his head “He’s already in the Arkham hospital from what you did earlier”

“Good, him being in a hospital will be easy to finish what I started.” Dick screamed

Jason looked at Barbara, both of them exchanging the same look of shock. This was not the Dick Grayson they knew and loved

Barbara leaned down in front of him “Dick look at me” she said softly

Jason shook his head “No use Barbara” he grunted as he continued to try and restrain Dick “I’ve tried everything”

In a quick motion Barbara placed a hand on each of Dick’s cheek placing a hard kiss to his lips. Dick instantly stopped fighting

“Except that” Jason pointed, releasing his grip 

Barbara placed a gentle kiss to his lips before pressing their foreheads together “You didn’t even ask how our boy was.” She whispered

He smiled “H-how is he?” His voice horse from all the yelling he’d been doing 

She smiled “He’s beat up but he will be okay. Dislocated collarbone , bruised ribs, one area that needs stitches and a mild concussion. But he should be back to himself in a few weeks”

He nodded 

“I’m sure he wants to see you.” She whispered lightly 

Dick smirked “I want to see him”

She stood grabbing his hand and helping him up “If we go promise you’ll be the Dick Grayson we all know and love?”

He nodded “I promise”


End file.
